Teacher/scientist partnerships will be developed between scientists from the University of Rochester School of Medicine and Dentistry and teachers from the Rochester City School District. These contacts will provide opportunities for teachers in grades 5-12 to develop programs within their individual schools, and will allow scientists to promote current outreach programs and develop additional programs. Partnerships with inner city schools will aim to increase the numbers of underrepresented minorities in the sciences. Science outreach programs, including a school-year mentoring program, and lecture series, as well as a summer program, will foster student's interest in science by allowing them to learn science through hands-on inquiry-based activities. A combination of structured and exploratory learning methods will be used. Curriculum development between teachers and scientists will aim to bring hands-on activities into the classrooms during the school year. The use of technology, including computers, the internet, and videos, will aid students in increasing their level of science literacy. Students will learn how to use current technology to gather information as well as to disseminate information that they have learned.